Le désastre d'une Guerre
by K-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Je t'aime. Pour toujours, et à jamais.


**Harry,**

**Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça te tombe dessus, tout cet enchaînement de malheur, à croire que c'était fait exprès.**

**La mort de tes parents, ton enfance dans une famille qui te détestait, Voldemort, la prophétie, Sirius et tellement d'autre... Ça a finis par t'achever, et même comme ça, tu as réussi à nous sauver, tes ami(e)s, ceux qui te considéraient comme un membre de leur famille, ceux qui ont placé leur confiance en toi, ceux en qui tu as placé ta confiance, moi, malgré toute les horreurs que je t'ai fait subir pendant tant d'années, tu m'as protégé et tu l'as achevé.**

**J'aurai su, ne serait-ce qu'hier, comment ce combat allait avoir raison de toi, j'aurai peut-être agis autrement, c'est même sur. Harry Potter, de si beaux yeux, des cheveux indomptables, un courage inouïe, tellement de faiblesses, un cœur rempli d'amour, un amour submergé par des litres de peines invisibles mais pourtant bien présentes en lui. Un sourire à damné. Ça fait quelque temps déjà que je me le suis avoué, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire et pourtant c'est bien là, dans mon cœur, ton visage, pour le restant de mes jours. Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu l'avais su, mais j'en doute, tu me détestais tellement, ça a toujours était comme ça entre nous, une haine mutuelle, pure, intense. Une haine dont nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous passer, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, cette haine nous faisais nous sentir vivant, grâce à cette haine tu pouvais enfin regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux sans y voir de la tristesse ou de la pitié comme dans le regard de tout tes proches, et moi je profitais de cette haine, et de ce que je t'offrait à travers ça, pour te regarder, pour pouvoir encrer en moi cette image de toi, tellement fort, débordant de sentiment, aussi destructeur soit-il pour moi, dans ses moments-là tu ne voyais que moi, personne d'autre n'existait autour, il y avait seulement Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ennemi depuis la première seconde jusqu'à la dernière. Ce titre m'a détruit à petit feu, mais je le gardais au fond de mon cœur, car c'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir de toi, tout ce que tu acceptais de m'offrir, jusqu'à ce jour ou Severus m'a fait rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix comme espion, ce jour où j'ai vu dans tes yeux, mêlée à cette haine toujours présente, une confiance nouvelle. Je me suis juré, ce jour-là, de toujours faire en sorte que cette confiance ne disparaisse jamais, j'ai combattu jusqu'au bout, pendant cette guerre où tellement de gens sont morts, pour me rassurer qu'à la fin, en croisant ton regard, je n'y verrai plus cette haine destructrice mais bel et bien du soulagement, de la confiance, de la gratitude, de l'amitié, de l'amour... Quelque chose qui me fasse pensée que je ne me suis pas battu pour rien ; quelque chose qui me fasse espérer que Pansy, Blaise, Grégory et Vincent ne sont pas mort pour rien eux non plus... Mais quand je suis rentrée au château ce soir-là, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai appris que Ron, Hermione, Lupin et tellement d'autres que je savais être important pour toi, était mort pendant ce combat. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je t'ai cherché jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, mais tu n'étais toujours pas là, je me suis assis sur un banc et ce n'est que le soir venu que Severus est venu me chercher pour que j'aille me reposer. Je n'en avais aucune envie, pas tant que je ne t'avais pas vu, mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je l'ai suivis sans dire un mot et malgré tout je sais qu'il a perçus mon malaise, ma tristesse mais il n'a rien dit et je l'en remercie. Je me suis allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie et avant d'abandonner mes dernières forces, j'ai prié. J'ai prié pour que tu sois revenu à mon réveil. J'ai prié pour que quelqu'un me réveille en me disant que tu allais bien mais que tu avais seulement voulu partir loin de tous ces morts, car je sais qu'au fond de toi tu te sens responsable de chacun des morts que cette fichue guerre a fait et que seul le temps et l'amour pourront t'aider à apaiser cette culpabilité qui te ronge depuis toujours. Quand je me suis réveillé dix jours plus tard, tu n'étais pas à mon chevet, alors je me suis levé, j'ai parcouru le château à ta recherche, le Destin m'a conduit jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie et tu étais là... J'ai senti mon cœur se remettre à battre la chamade car j'avais la preuve devant moi que tu étais vivant et que tu allais bien. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru... Tu me regardais avec des yeux si vide d'expression que j'ai cru que mon cœur était en train d'être réduit à l'état de poussière, moi qui attendais tant de reconnaissance ou même de haine si c'était tout ce que tu pouvais m'offrir, moi qui m'attendais à voir tes yeux vivre de cette lueur que j'ai si souvent vu avant la bataille… mais ils étaient vide. Comme si la vie t'avait quitté. Comme si plus rien ne comptait à tes yeux et j'ai compris que c'était réellement le cas. Si tu savais combien ça m'a fait mal de te voir dans cet état, j'en rêve toutes les nuits, et je me réveille en sueur en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais c'est bel et bien la réalité. La nuit je vois encore, ce jours maudit, où après m'avoir fixé sans me voir, tu as enjambé le mur, j'ai alors voulu avancer pour t'empêcher de faire ce qui risquer d'arriver à tout instant mais j'ai été immobilisé, non pas par un sors de stupéfixion mais par un autre sort, de je ne sais quel origine, qui empêchait quiconque de s'approcher. Je t'ai vu alors me regarder de ce regard que je déteste tant, une unique larme a alors coulé sur ta joue et est morte à la commissure de ce que j'ai tant de fois rêver pouvoir toucher, savourer et tu es tombé, tel un ange déchu... J'ai su que c'était fini, quand le sort a pris fin et que j'ai enfin pu accourir au mur où, du haut de la Tour, je t'ai vu allonger par terre. Tu étais enfin heureux. Comment je le sais ? Simplement parce que tu avais ce fichu sourire sur tes lèvres et j'ai su à ce moment-là qu'une partie de moi était morte avec toi…**

**Aujourd'hui Harry, c'est le jour de ton enterrement et je crois que jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je me demanderai ce que je fais ici car il est clair que je n'y ai pas ma place, car à présent je n'ai plus ma place nulle part. Aujourd'hui Harry, certains ont le courage de faire un discours à ta mémoire, mais ces personnes sont toutes aussi hypocrites les unes que les autres et pourtant personne ne les empêche de parler. Beaucoup pleurent, mais pour qui ? Pour Harry Potter notre Sauveur ou pour Harry, ce gamin à qui on a bousillé l'enfance ? Je ne sais pas et puis qui suis-je pour critiquer les autres, moi qui n'ai rien fait pour essayer de te rendre plus heureux, moi qui n'ai pas pu te sauver alors que c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait avec moi. Qui suis-je pour juger ses gens alors que tu les as autant sauvés que moi, tu as réussi à remettre de la joie dans beaucoup de foyers, mais eux, égoïstes, n'ont pas bougés quand il s'agissait de t'aider toi. Je n'explique toujours pas ma présence à ton enterrement Harry, enfin si, je voulais juste te remercier, mais je viendrai sur ta tombe un jour pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avouer, pour te dire enfin ce que tu aurais dû entendre. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de tous ses gens dont le discours ne sert à rien à part à dire que tu étais un homme courageux et que tu nous a tous sauvés. Je ne dirais pas le contraire hormis peut-être le terme d' « Homme » car pour moi tu es et restera un gamin qu'on a forcé à grandir trop vite mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut te dire alors que tu es mort car personne n'était à tes coté après cette maudite guerre qui a tout ravagé, personne n'était là pour te rassurer, pour te consoler, tous trop occupé à fêter ce merveilleux moment ou à pleurer leur propre mort, ils n'ont même pas su détecter l'appel au secours que tu leur as lancé et moi, pauvre idiot, je suis allé dormir alors que j'aurai du continuer à te chercher, mais j'ai préféré écouter mon parrain qui me disais de me reposer, et j'ai dormis dix jours, alors que pendant tout ce temps j'aurai peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour toi, j'aurai peut-être eu le temps de te dire tout ce que tu aurais voulu entendre… Si je n'avais pas dormis autant de temps, peut-être que j'aurai réussi à te secourir de ce raz de marée qui te happait vers le fond jour après jour, peut-être que j'aurai eu la possibilité de te sauver à mon tour comme tu méritais de l'être, car oui Harry, tu méritais plus que quiconque d'être sauvé. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que c'est surement mieux comme ça pour toi, au moins là où tu es tu as pu enfin retrouver tes parents, toi qui a toujours rêvé de pouvoir les avoir auprès de toi, tu dois être tellement heureux, et tu es au côté de Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Ron, j'aimerais tellement être avec toi pour pouvoir enfin apercevoir ce que j'ai recherché durant ces derniers mois, ton sourire, ce symbole de pureté qui m'a toujours rendu fou… Malheureusement même si j'avais été moi-même mort, je n'aurai surement pas le droit d'être au même endroit que toi, nous étions tellement différents... Alors aujourd'hui Harry, malgré le fait de savoir que mes cauchemars ne cesseront jamais, je tiens à t'adresser ce dernier message, pour enfin t'avouer ce que je t'ai toujours caché :**

**Je t'aime Harry. J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es à présent, car dans le monde où tu m'as laissé, je ne ferais que survivre, car en mourant tu as emporté cette partie de moi que l'on appelait Espoir, alors je vivrais avec mon amour pour toi, gravé en lettre d'Or dans mon cœur, et vivant chaque jour qu'il me reste pour toi.**  
**Je pense à toi chaque seconde de ma triste vie, le dernier espoir qu'il me reste est que ce message puisse t'être envoyé là où tu es, pardonne moi pour tous ces non-dits qui aurait peut-être tout changé. Je ne le saurai jamais et je vivrai avec.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Pour toujours, et à jamais.**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**


End file.
